The present disclosure relates generally to fastening hardware. In particular, mounting devices for fastening one surface to another are described.
Known mounting hardware systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing two-piece panel mounting systems, such as “z clips”, may rely on gravity to hold the two pieces of the mounting system together. Thus, such systems may be limited to wall hanging applications.
Furthermore, such conventional wall hanging systems may be susceptible to inadvertent release of the mounting device, for example by bumping the panel upward causing the z clips to disengage from each other. Inadvertent release of the mounting hardware may cause a mounted panel to fall, potentially damaging the object and/or injuring those nearby.
In addition, other conventional mounting hardware, such as simple screws or nails, may not allow for thermal expansion and contraction of a mounted object, such as a wood panel. Thus, mounted objects may warp or otherwise distort as a result of such expansion and contraction. Furthermore, conventional mounting hardware may leave unsightly screw and/or nail holes on the surface of the mounted object.
Thus, there exists a need for mounting systems that improve upon and advance the design of known mounting hardware. Examples of new and useful mounting systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.